


Gank Daddy Kink

by Tically



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Exhibitionism, Frottage, Incest, M/M, Public Sex, Roleplay, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-08
Updated: 2018-11-08
Packaged: 2019-08-20 04:54:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16549307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tically/pseuds/Tically
Summary: He puts an arm around the other’s shoulders.  “Just rub it a little. Take the edge off, you know?”Hank and Gavin do an in-public roleplay.





	Gank Daddy Kink

**Author's Note:**

> The guy’s thirst that inspired this fic is NuclearMcDuck’s Cursed fics. Highly reccommend.

They’re sitting on a couch near the crime scene, waiting for the techs to finish up. Mostly secluded. Gavin’s horny as hell. Got a boner that just won’t go away after seeing Nines and Connor “share forensic data”—yeah fuck off, they were kissing—and he shifts every few seconds, trying to take pressure off it. It’s kinda irritating to Hank. But he’s horny after that erotic sight, too, and Gavin’s just...well. Gavin is such a mess, and he’s always had a soft spot for that fact.

He puts an arm around Gavin’s shoulders and convinces him to “Just rub it a little. Take the edge off, you know?”

Gavin sneers, “What, here?”

“You need it, don’t you? Give it a little tug, Gavin,” he says with a conspiratorial glance down at the obvious bulge. “You won’t be able to focus without some relief.”

Gavin gets ramped up by that, and by Hank’s icy blue stare boring through him. Enough to start hazily thinking that... _yeah. Yeah, that would be so nice..._ He looks around nervously, and tries to act natural while reaching between his legs and putting some pressure on his aching cock.

He hisses at the first point of contact. Fuck. Yeah, asshole’s right. He does need this. Feels amazing, like warm electricity in his skin, butterflies in his stomach. He starts kneading his dick in earnest. Hank keeps an eye out for passerby, but Gavin’s little suppressed _huff_ s are hot as hell. He caresses along his subordinate’s arm, and pulls him closer to lean on him. Gavin lets it happen with no resistance.

“That’s it, son,” Hank coos, and Gavin suddenly squeezes his own cock.

“Heh,” Gavin flashes a lopsided grin his way, “Does that mean I get to call you daddy?” The jeer he tries to interject into the statement falls flat with how turned on he sounds.

Hank shrugs a shoulder. “Sure, kid. I’m game.” His voice takes a new, darker tone. “Now why don’t you put your hands inside your pants? Touch your cock for daddy.”

Gavin lets out a breathy moan. _Ohhhh fffuckkk!_ God, that’s so hot. He’s pumping his dick, and pulls it out. He wants Hank to see it. Fucking hell, right now anyone could see it if Hank keeps whispering in his ear like that.

He’s a sight, Hank thinks, barely able to keep his own arousal in check. Sexy when he’s not making everyone’s day harder. Lips parted, eyes screwed shut, mesmerizing motions of his fingers. Cute, almost. And definitely, definitely irresistible.

“Your cock looks so sweet, boy,” he murmurs, rubbing his thumb along Gavin’s jaw. “I think daddy needs a taste. Would you like that, son?”

Gavin shudders and hisses. Christ, this washed-up fucker was really getting into it. He tries not to mewl like a kitten when he responds, “Oh god, yes, oh fffuck!”

Hank gets down, giving a cursory glance at the perimeter, but he’s sure they’ll be fine. He positions himself between Gavin’s knees, resting his palms on the other’s thighs, and looks up into eyes heavy and dark with _need._

“Ask me, boy,” he smirks, with a teasing little flick of the tongue at the tip.

“Seriously?” His voice isn’t strained at all, nope. That’s not a whine.

“Unless you’re not into it.”

Aw, fuck it. He’s out of his mind with arousal right now. “Please.” 

Hank runs a finger down his shaft and Gavin shivers. Fuck him for being so hot. “Please...take care of me, Daddy.”

“Of course, boy,” he says amicably, and takes Gavin in completely, working his tongue along it. Gavin arches up into it, immediately gripping into Hank’s hair and thrusting into his mouth with abandon.

Hank lets him for a minute, enjoying Gavin’s reckless slutty movements, until he hears a telltale _click._

...That piece of shit...

In one sudden move, Hank rips the cellphone out of Gavin’s hand and scrapes his teeth across his dick—just once, just enough to make Gavin yelp in surprise and little shock of pain.

“You know _Daddy’s_ gonna have to punish you for that,” he growls, the tickling of wrath coloring his tone at the nerve of this absolute bitch. But Gavin is panting, face aflush, and looks ravenous. _Little shit,_ Hank thinks with a wicked grin.

He sits back on the bench and drags Gavin across his lap, ripping the other’s jean down. To his credit, the brat doesnt protest aloud. “You get five, and I want you to count.”

Gavin’s breathing hard enough to qualify as hyperventilation, but he looks up at the man and nods.

**smack**

“One!”

**smack**

“Two—!”

Hank reaches down to rub at Gavin’s hole and makes him gasp, before the third.

“I didn’t hear that. Guess it didn’t count.”

“Oh god, oh god, please three, fuck Daddy, I’m sorry!” He groans, voice falling to a thick whisper: “God, give me more, please.”

Hank freezes suddenly, listening. “Kid, we’re gonna have to relocate.”

He pulls a loopy Gavin up, cock still out, and leads them into a nearby empty office. He pushes the dazedly blinking and amazingly compliant detective against the wall in the dark room, closing him in.

“Are you going to be good for me, now?”

“Yes, Daddy.”

“Prove it.”

He pushes Gavin to his knees and pulls his own dick out. He hits record on Gavin’s phone and watches the other blink at the flash of light. “Suck me off, and maybe I’ll forgive you for pulling that stunt.”

Gavin goes at it like a bitch in heat. Hands clawing at Hank’s jeans and greedy little moans coming steadily from his throat. Hank has to lean a hand on the wall to keep his knees from buckling. Kid’s a damn natural at taking cock. “Your pretty little mouth was made for this, son. Ohhh yes, you’re making Daddy so happy right now. That’s my good boy.”

Gavin swallows him deep, only coming up for air when he starts to choke. Fuck, that might not be strictly safe. “Breathe, Gavin,” he says, pulling the other off of him by the hair. Gavin gasps, a string of saliva still connecting his bottom lip, and hot _Jesus_ , Hank’s had just about enough of this foreplay. He drags the other up and crushes their mouths together.

“Take off your clothes,” he barks between sloppy wet kisses. Gavin frantically complies. “Lay down.” Gavin situates himself upon the carpet, Hank towering over him.

Short notice, no lube, but that’s not a concern. Hank just wants to feel Gavin’s whole body shudder underneath him as he cums. Gavin just wants to feel fucking _everything,_ right _fucking now, please._

He kisses him again while he shoves his pants down and off to the side, Gavin grasping onto Hank like his life depended on it. Hank rocks their bodies together, cocks slick against one another from precum and sweat. He braces his arms on either side of Gavin’s head and slides, back and forth, legs entwined, against his tensing abs, a hypnotic motion ramping pleasure with each second. Gavin moans out his name, needy, _fuck_ so needy, yes, “You love my cock, don’t you, you little slut? You want me to fuck you into the ground, make you scream until everyone can fucking hear you.” Hank snarls into his ear, “Cum for me you fucking slut. Cum right on this floor like the little fuck toy you are.”

Gavin cries out and wraps his legs around Hank, thrusting up against his stomach until he jerks and shudders. Hank reaches a hand between them, coating his fingers in the warm liquid and fisting them both. Gavin slumps back, spasming from oversensitivity, but still letting out tired little pleas: “Yea, _u-uhh!_ Heep g-go-hoh-ing, _nnn!_ ”

Hank cums with a grunt, and bites into Gavin’s shoulder for good measure, braced arm twitching until he finally relaxes onto Gavin’s chest.

They lay for just a little while, panting into eachother’s arms. Neither acknowledging that they’re holding eachother. Until Hank asks if Gavin is okay, and Gavin makes some cutting remark, and Hank slaps his ass twice more, **hard,** and gets up to redress. Tells him to meet back up at the crime scene in 5 minutes. Time to get back to work.

“Sure thing, _Dad,_ ” Gavin quips. But the look Hank gives him on the way out the door makes his dick jump, anyway.

Well, fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> Gavin, days later: still pressing his fingers into the bruise on his ass when no one’s looking, wondering what trouble he could cause to get Hank to fuck him up like that, again.


End file.
